O que é o Amor?
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: Kaoru está escrevendo um texto na escola. Sobre o que será? Yaoi, twincest. HikaXKao


**Oi para todo mundo! Espero que vocês não estejam cansados das minhas fics, porque tem mais uma aqui. É Kaoru's POV de novo, porque eu gosto. É fluffy e eu adorei escrever.**

**Twincest yaoi, se você não gosta disso, volte para a outra página.**

**Eu sempre tenho que lembrar vocês que Ouran não me pertence, mesmo que eu ache que vocês já sabem.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me What you Think About Love

Hoje o dia está um tédio... não acredito que ainda estou na sala de aula mesmo com um tempo ótimo lá fora. Se hoje fosse feriado eu estaria na praia. Melhor eu parar de sonhar e ouvir a professora:

"Para a redação de hoje, eu gostaria que vocês escrevessem sobre o amor. Espero que vocês sejam sinceros."

Amor? Aposto que poucas pessoas nessa sala entendem o que é isso. Nem mesmo eu sei como colocar em um texto a minha visão do que é amor... ah! O que será que o Hikaru vai escrever? Será que ele vai pensar em mim? Com certeza eu vou me inspirar no que sinto por ele para fazer essa redação.

"Podem começar a escrever." a professora diz, depois de entregar as folhas.

Eu vou começar o meu texto assim:

_É tão difícil explicar o que é amor, esse sentimento paradoxal, que nos faz rir mesmo chorando, que desorienta nossos sentidos, mas nos deixa atentos. Amar pode ser ótimo, mas também pode fazer sofrer, principalmente se for um amor não-correspondido._

_Atualmente, eu estou muito satisfeito com o amor, porque a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo também me ama. Não é que nossa relação não tenha problemas, pelo contrário, tem sempre alguém tentando impedir o nosso romance... talvez seja porque nós formamos um casal completamente fora dos padrões da sociedade. Mas eu não ligo, amar é estar sempre perto de quem você ama, é proteger e cuidar um do outro e, principalmente, é não se preocupar com a opinião dos outros e não ter medo de demonstrar isso, pois é muito melhor um amor proibido do que amor nenhum._

Será que eu posso escrever essas coisas? Ninguém sabe ainda que eu e o Hikaru estamos namorando... espero que a professora não descubra nada. Mas, mesmo assim, eu vou continuar escrevendo! É até bom colocar essas coisas em um papel, assim eu deixo meus sentimentos transparecerem. Ainda preciso terminar meu texto!

_Quanto mais escrevo, mais penso na pessoa que amo. Só de ouvir a palavra 'amor', eu já penso nessa pessoa. O sentimento que nos une é tão forte que ultrapassa todos os outros tipos de amor. É como se duas pessoas nunca tivessem sido unidas por um laço tão forte._

Espero que ninguém mais leia isso, acho que a professora não vai sair mostrando os textos para todo mundo, ou será que vai?

O Hikaru está escrevendo muito... eu quero ler o texto dele! Ele sempre diz coisas tão bonitas para mim, parecem até poemas... esqueça esses pensamentos e continue escrevendo!

_E mesmo sendo assim tão diferente, é um amor puro e verdadeiro, que vai sobreviver a qualquer crítica e que vai superar qualquer obstáculo. Mas esse amor que eu sinto é só mais um dos inúmeros jeitos de amar. Existe o amor platônico, o maternal, o paternal, o fraternal (esse eu conheço muito bem), entre outros._

_Muitas pessoas confundem paixão ou atração física com amor, mas são coisas muito diferentes. Existe amor sem paixão e vice-versa. É claro que essas coisas são melhores quando estão unidas, como se fossem um só sentimento. Não sei como algumas pessoas conseguem se sentir atraídas por outras sem amá-las, pois, para mim, a atração física é uma consequência do amor. Talvez eu pense assim porque foi o que aconteceu comigo, durante muito tempo eu não percebi que amava uma pessoa, mas esse amor foi aumentando tanto que eu comecei a desejar de verdade essa pessoa e foi aí que eu percebi que estava apaixonado. _

Se uma das clientes lesse isso, eu estaria perdido, elas perceberiam rapidinho que estou falando do Hikaru. Mas eu não ligo! Tenho que aproveitar essa rara oportunidade de mostrar meus sentimentos tão abertamente.

"O tempo está acabando. Coloquem seus nomes nas folhas e me entreguem." a voz da professora me assustou agora, estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos.

Acho que meu texto está bom assim, vou entregar para a professora. O sinal está tocando, finalmente poderemos sair dessa sala.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Estou com meu irmão no banco de trás da limousine. Por que ele está fechando o vidro que nos separa do motorista? Ele está me beijando! Hmm, é tão bom...

"Queria fazer isso desde que estávamos na sala de aula..." ele fala, quase sussurrando.

"S-sério?" mal consigo pensar agora, deve ser por isso que ele sempre consegue me controlar.

"Sério!" ele está rindo! "E não se preocupe... vai ser ainda melhor quando estivermos em casa."

Como sempre, eu fiquei corado ao ouvir esse comentário. E o pior é que estou ansioso para chegar em casa e saber o que ele pretende fazer... eu estou ficando tão pervertido!

**x-x-x-x-x**

**No dia seguinte, na aula:**

O que será que eu vou comer no almoço hoje? Tanto faz, o que importa é que eu vou saber se a professora gostou do meu texto.

"Bom dia!" ela parece feliz. "Eu li todas as redações e já dei as notas. Gostei muito dos textos, mas só duas pessoas nessa sala conseguiram nota 10. É que os textos deles estavam simplesmente perfeitos, cheios de sentimentos."

Espero que não tenha sido eu... senão todo mundo vai querer ler... ela vai entregar o meu texto agora... não! Acho que eu vou desmaiar! É a primeira vez que não gosto de tirar essa nota!

"Que fofo, Kaoru! Então foi você quem tirou 10?" a Renge já começou a gritar perto de mim. "E quem mais conseguiu?"

"Parabéns pela nota, Hikaru." a Haruhi falou tão alto... todo mundo ouviu.

"Ah! Isso é demais! Os dois conseguiram as melhores notas!" agora está cheio de meninas em volta da minha carteira.

"Ei, Renge! Volte aqui com a minha redação!" não vou deixar que ela leia o que eu escrevi.

Aposto que agora todo mundo já leu... e eu ainda nem sei o que o Hikaru escreveu.

"Hikaru, você estava pensando no Kaoru quando fez esse texto?" uma das garotas pergunta.

"Claro, ele é a pessoa que eu mais amo." meu irmão já está me abraçando, precisava responder desse jeito?

Preciso pensar em alguma coisa rápido... já sei! Vou aproveitar para promover o clube.

"Hikaru, elas não podiam ter lido o que nós escrevemos, o meu amor é só para você..." posso estar meio confuso, mas ainda consigo improvisar uma daquelas cenas de amor fraternal.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" até a professora está gritando... por isso que ela não brigou com ninguém pela bagunça.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Que bom que aquela confusão acabou... agora eu estou na minha cama e posso descansar um pouco.

"Kaoru, o dia foi tão bagunçado que eu acabei nem lendo o que você escreveu..." Hikaru me diz, procurando a minha mala.

"Você vai me deixar ler o seu texto?"

"Pode ser." ele responde e me entrega a folha. Vou pegar a minha redação e deixar que ele leia.

Agora eu vou saber por que ele conseguiu uma nota tão alta. Ele realmente escreveu coisas bonitas. Mas o melhor está no final, ele escreveu um poema lindo... eu sabia que ele faria algo assim.

"Terminei." eu o aviso, esperando que ele termine também. "Está realmente muito bom."

"O seu também. Agora me responda: você pensou em mim para escrever isso?" ele pergunta olhando nos meus olhos.

"Sim, o tempo inteiro..." não acredito que eu estou ficando vermelho de novo!

"Então quando você disse: '_Quanto mais escrevo, mais penso na pessoa que amo__' _você estava se referindo a mim?" ele continua me perguntando.

"Sim... e você? Estava pensando em mim?" se ele disser 'não' eu vou me atirar da janela desse quarto.

"Eu? Claro, principalmente na hora de fazer o poema." ele está chegando perto de mim.

"Que bom..." eu sorrio enquanto ele me puxa e me beija.

Mais um daqueles beijos apaixonados que acontecem sempre entre nós dois. Só espero que hoje seja tão bom quanto ontem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O que vocês acharam? Está boa ou ruim? Quero dizer que adoro suas reviews, elas são sempre ótimas. Vocês deveriam me mandar reviews se quiserem que eu escreva outras fics.**

**Ps.: Alguém quer RP twincest? Estou procurando alguém que queira ser o Hikaru.**


End file.
